دیکشنری
Dictionary of shortcuts in e-Sim سیاسی PTO = Political Take-over. A group of foreign citizens (who has no link with the community) takes the power. Most of the time, they are hostile to the country that they want to take power تصاحب سیاسی = یعنی یه گروه شهروند خارجی که با مردم واقعی اون کشور در ارتباط نیستند قدرت رو به دست بگیرند . معمولا هم با کشوری که تصاحب سیاسیش می کنند دشمن هستند. ATO = Anti Take-over. It is the opposite of a PTO برعکس تصاحب سیاسی = یعنی یک عده سعی می کنند به هر روشی جلوی تصاحب سیاسی خارجی ها رو بگیرند. CS = Citizenship تبعیت CP = Country Presiden رئیس جهور PP = President Party رئیس حزب CM = Congress Member نماینده مجلس VCP = Vice President معاون رئیس جمهور MoD = Minister of defence وزیر دفاع MoFA = Minister of Foreign Affairs وزیر خارجه MoE = Ministry of Economy وزیر مالی یا اقتصاد Military MU = military unit واحد نظامی یا همان ارتش DMG = Damage - the influence/effect that someone has put into the battle/battlefield دمیج یا همان تخریبی که با هر بار فشار دادن دکمه فایت در جنگ وارد میکنید MPP = Mutual protection pact. It is an military alliance between 2 countries پیمان نظامی بین دو کشور RW = Resistance War. A war in a specific region who have the goal to return it to its legal owner انقلاب: یه جنگی در منطقه ای خاص که هدف از این جنگ برگردوندن اون شهر به کشوری که صاحب قانونی اون شهر باشه CW = Civil War شورش داخلی، هنگامی‌که یک گروه بر علیه رییس جمهور کنونی و به قصد برکناری وی قیام کنند و یک جنگ داخلی به راه بیاندازند RH = Resistance Hero. A citizen who supported a Resistance war قهرمان انقلاب = کسی که یه انقلاب رو ساپورت کنه BH = Battle Hero. The citizen who inflicted the biggest amount of damages in a mini قهرمان جنگ=کسی که بیشترین تخریب رو در یک مینی بتل می زنه TW = Training War. It is a war who is organized by the 2 countries with the goal to help citizens to achieve a higher rank جنگ تمرینی جنگی که صرفا برای افزایش رنک شهروندان انجام می شه و از روی دشمنی نیست و توافقی بین دو طرف انجام می شه SS = Super Soldier. It is the medal that you receive after 30day training سربازخفن :دی = مدالی که بعد از هر ۳۰ تمرین بهتون می ده DoW = Declaration of war. It is the proposal launched by a country president to attack another country (and it costs gold) اعلان جنگ=یه لایحه هست که رئیس جمهور می ده تا به کشوری حمله بکنه و گلد هم مصرف می شه در ازای شروع جنگ به این روش FF = Food fights, It is the amount of time that you can hit on the button « fight » with using your food and gifts فود فایت=تعداد دفعاتی که با مصرف غذا و گیفت می تونید دکمه ی فایت رو بزنید Tank = a Citizen who have a lot of strength and gold. He uses more than his food fights to inflict a lot of damages. تانک= یه شهروند که قدرت نظامی و رنک بالایی داره و میتونه مقدار دمیج بالایی داشته باشه، معمولا بالای ۵۰۰هزار با اسلحه کیو۱ و بیشتر Economy HP = health pack ‫بسته سلامتی، شامل فود و گیفت. در بازار به صورت اختصاری برای خرید و فروش فود و گیفت به صورت همزمان، از این عبارت استفاده می‌شود LC = Local Currency ‫پول محلی(ارز) Q = Quality, often used to ask the quality of your companies or products کیفیت= معمولا برای پرسیدن کیفیت کارخونه و یا محصولات استفاده میشه و در بازار با ستاره در زیر اجناس یا کارخونه‌ها نشون داده میشه Other DC = Daychange, the moment when another day arrives. In Iran, Daychange is around 2.AM زمان تغییر روز = زمانی که ساعت بازی صفر میشه BB = Babyboom, it is when a lot of player arrives on the country in a short laps (mainly after they saw ads somewhere) انفجار بچه =وقتی که تعداد زیادی بازیکن در زمان کوتاه به یک کشور اضافه می شوند Multi = Multi account. Someone who uses another account on erepublik (which is not tolerated by admins) مولتی=استفاده از چند اکنت FP = forfeit point, You receive them after doing something wrong (or something that admins have not liked ;) ) امتیاز جریمه = وقتی امتیاز جریمه می گیرید که یه کار اشتباه انجام بدید یا ادمین با یه چیزی از شما حال نکنه، که به صورت یک اخطار توسط یکی از اپراتورها بهتون داده میشه V - abbreviation for saying "voted" or "I voted" رای، در روزنامه ها به معنای این است که به نوسنده مقاله اعلام میکنید که به مقاله‌ی او رای داده‌اید S - abbreviation for "subscribe". اشتراک، در روزنامه ها به معنای این است که به نوسنده مقاله اعلام میکنید که مشترک روزنامه وی شده‌اید o/ - welcome خوش آمد گویی o7 - salute سلام، احترام نظامی رده:یادگیری رده:نظامی رده:سیاسی